


New Directions for Kili

by Khafushun



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Durincest, Fanboy!Kíli, Fluff, Fíli and Kíli have a daughter, Fíli tells dad jokes, Ice Cream Addiction, Implied/Referenced Sibling Incest, M/M, No Angst, Secret Relationship, Snarky!Fíli, Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange, Unconventional Families, Zayn Leaves One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khafushun/pseuds/Khafushun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Fili, Kili, and their daughter, Sif.</p><p>(Or, the one where a particular announcement absolutely <em>devastates</em> the fanbase of a certain band, and Kili takes it way harder than his 13-year-old daughter. Written for Prompt 133, “Parenthood”, for the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something silly I wrote back when a certain story was in the news a lot! I never meant for this to _ever_ see the light of day, but none of my other ideas for the fandom exchange are really working out. So, I started looking through the prompts again, and when I came across this one, I remembered that I had written this!
> 
> Unfortunately I haven't had much time to edit, so I apologize for any awkward phrasing or typos. And I'm not sure if this is exactly what the prompter was going for, but I hope it's enjoyable anyway!
> 
> Ah, slight warning for implied Fili/OFC – but then again, I never mentioned a mother, so I suppose it's up to you to decide how Sif came into the world! :D

 

Fili exhales loudly and picks up the phone. It's going to be another long day, and it looks like he needs to call in a favor. He considers texting Kili instead – their usual mode of contact while he's at work – but in the end it's the urge to hear his brother's voice that wins out.

If only he knew how much he was going to regret that decision...

It takes a moment for Kili to pick up, as it usually does – his brother has a habit of misplacing things, and his phone is his most frequent victim. So Fili isn't exactly surprised when Kili eventually answers with a breathy, _“Hello?”_ (no doubt before he even had a chance to check who was calling), but it still sends a pleasant shiver racing down Fili's spine.

“Hey, Kili,” he greets, and figures it's best to just get to the point before his thoughts have a chance to turn to more carnal matters. “I need to ask a favor-”

“Late night again?” Kili cuts in, and unless Fili's imagining it, his brother sounds disappointed. Resigned, but disappointed nonetheless. “I can pick Sif up from school, no problem.”

“Thanks,” Fili says with a sigh, “I really appreciate it. Sorry to interrupt your day off.”

Kili laughs. “Do you really think I care about that? She's practically my daughter too, you know.”

Fili smiles; he knows, and if it hadn't been for Kili, he has no idea how he would have raised her by himself. It hasn't always been easy, but Fili couldn't imagine it any other way.

He's about to disconnect when a stray thought crosses his mind, and before he can think better of it, he opens his mouth. “I just want to warn you, before you see her-”

“Did something happen?”

“No, no, don't worry! But she might be a little upset – I guess one of those guys left One Direction...”

It's utterly silent on the other end of the line.

“...Kili?”

“Which one?” his brother hisses, and suddenly Fili's stomach feels like lead, because he knows this is _not_ a conversation he wants to have.

How could he have forgotten that Kili is a Directioner too??

“Tell me it wasn't Zayn,” Kili pleads. “I... I know he left the tour early, but it can't be him!”

Fili has no idea what to say; he's not sure what any of them are called, but he has a feeling Zayn was probably the one.

“Sweetie,” he says (he doesn't resort to pet names often, but he feels like now is the time to try it), “you know they're just a band-”

“Just a band?” Kili gasps. _“Just a band?”_

It takes a good twenty minutes for Fili to calm Kili down after that, but once he does – with reassurances that, yes, Kili will remember to get Sif after school – he finally hangs up, rubbing his temples where he's sure he can feel a headache beginning to form.

He's suddenly glad he'll be working late that night.

***     *     ***

It's close to 9 p.m. when Fili finally makes it home, with all the trepidation of a man about to enter a war zone. It's all quiet on the home front, though, which he can only take as a good sign.

He spies his daughter on the couch, blonde hair hanging down over her eyes as she types something on her mobile phone. He muses for a moment that she might be due for a haircut before clearing his throat. “Hi, honey.”

She looks up at once, a quick smile lighting up her freckled face before she turns back to her phone. “Hi, Dad.”

He deliberates for a moment, wondering whether he should ask _The Question_. “Did you have a good day?”

Sif sets her phone down and sighs dramatically. “Very emotional. Zayn left One Direction and now all of my friends are freaking out.”

Fili smiles sympathetically. “Yeah, I heard he'd decided to go in a new direction...”

“ _Dad.”_

“Sorry, that joke was too easy. I couldn't resist.” Fili takes a seat beside his daughter and gives her a thoughtful look. “You seem to be taking the news pretty well.”

Sif blows her bangs from her eyes with a huffy breath. Yep, definitely time for a haircut. “I was a little upset at first, I guess. But then Uncle Kili came to pick me up from school-”

Fili gulps.

“-and he was just acting _so_ pathetic over the whole thing - you know, I think he'd actually been _crying_ over it! And that really put things in perspective for me.” She frowns. “I mean, they _are_ just a band.”

Fili wraps an arm around her shoulders and squeezes once. “It's such a relief to know you take after me.”

“And who else would I take after? You're a single parent, remember?” A devilish grin stretches out across her face. “Or are you finally admitting there's something going on between you and Uncle Kili?”

“You know, I think it's your bedtime-”

“It is _not!”_

“Yeah, well, there's nothing between me and Kili, and that's my story until you're 18.”

“Ugh, whatever.”

“And speaking of your uncle,” Fili continues, rising from the couch with a grunt, “I probably better check on him before he overdoses on ice cream or something.”

“No, that's _your_ game when you're depressed,” Sif retorts. “Uncle Kili is more of a frozen pizza and wings addict.”

Fili frowns. “Is there anything that goes on in this house that you _don't_ notice?”

“Not really.”

Shaking his head, Fili bends down to place a kiss on top of Sif's head. “I'll be upstairs if you need me. You've done your homework, right?”

“Yes...”

“That's my girl.” Fili smiles. “Thanks for looking after your uncle for me, by the way.”

Sif shrugs. “Don't mention it. I mean, he's normally the one looking after _me,_ so I figured I owed him one. Even if he _is_ acting ridiculous.”

“Well, that's basically Kili for you...”

“What was that?”

“Uh, nothing.”

***     *     ***

Fili knocks and makes his way inside the bedroom, a pair of spoons and a container of Belgian dark chocolate ice cream in hand. (He doesn't care what Sif says; he knows his brother better than anyone, and ice cream will solve all problems.) “You want some company?”

Kili sits up and tosses his iPad aside. “You brought me food!”

“Sif seemed to think you wouldn't appreciate it, but I figured I knew you better than that.”

Kili tears the lid off of the carton. “Absolutely, ice cream is _great._ I mean, pizza would be better, but I'm never going to say no to ice cream.”

Fili's smile falters ever so slightly.

“So how was your day?”

Fili sinks down onto the bed and wraps his arms around Kili. “Long. Exhausting. Glad it's over.”

“You and me both,” Kili mutters. “This was a dark day for the world of music.”

“So I've gathered.”

“But I suppose Zayn's happier now,” Kili soldiers on, his lower lip wobbling. “And that... _that's the important thing.”_

“There, there,” Fili murmurs, giving his brother an awkward pat on the arm. “It's going to be OK.”

“I know,” Kili says wetly. “I mean, it could have been worse. It could have been _Niall.”_

“There's _another_ one you like?!”

“I like all of them, dork. But Niall's my favorite.” Kili glances down at him and leers. “He's a cute blond, and you _know_ how I've got a weakness for cute blonds.”

Fili smirks. “Oh yeah? Might have to remind me.”

Kili smiles and lowers his head, pressing chocolate-flavored lips against Fili's. “You mean so much more to me than One Direction,” he breathes, and Fili almost chokes on his attempt to stifle his own laughter.

“Oh God, stop the accolades now before I start blushing.”

Kili pulls back immediately, glaring with mock outrage. “You ass, I was being serious!”

“I know, and that's the sad part.”

“Is that right? Well, guess what.” Kili reaches forward to grab Fili's spoon. “Now I'm not sharing.”

Their “argument,” such as it is, continues for some time (although Kili eventually relents and gives Fili back his spoon). All in all, it's a pleasant enough end to what had, at first, seemed like a not-so-pleasant day: Kili is smiling again, and despite Zayn Malik's best efforts, their odd little family is well and happy.

And that's really all that Fili could ask for.

 


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for FiKi Week Day 5: ~~prologue or~~ aftermath
> 
> I'd also like to thank Anankastic_Eosphoros for giving me this idea!

 

Fili runs through the door the second he gets it unlocked, immediately dropping his briefcase to the floor. “Kili!” he calls out, his voice high with worry. “Kili, where are you?”

Sif gives him an odd look from over the top of the couch. “Did something happen?”

“I heard the news,” Fili gasps, then looks over to his daughter with concern. “Come to think of it, are _you_ all right?”

“Yes?” Sif drops her phone and gives Fili her full attention. “Dad, what happened, _what_ news-”

“One Direction,” Fili whispers, as if uttering the words any louder will bring doom upon them all. “They’ve _broken up.”_

Sif resists the urge to roll her eyes – barely. Her dad may think that he’s the reasonable one of the pair, but he can be just as ridiculous as her Uncle Kili when the occasion calls for it – and today is apparently going to be one of those days. “He’s upstairs, but he seemed perfectly fine half an hour ago-”

Fili sucks in a breath. “This is worse than I thought,” he hisses, and runs up the stairs.

He finds Kili in the bathroom, wrench in hand and messing with something underneath the sink. “Are you OK?” he blurts out in lieu of his usual greeting. He knows his brother has a habit of making unnecessary home repairs whenever he’s stressed out, and he’s positive he knows what’s prompting this reaction today.

Kili grunts, then slides out from underneath the vanity. “Dammit, Fili, could you give me some warning next time? I nearly hit my head on the pipe-”

“Sorry.” Fili crosses his arms and leans against the door frame, willing himself to remain composed; his brother needs him. “What exactly are you doing under there?”

Kili shrugs. “Just maintenance. It’s been a while since I last got in there to check things out.”

“Any particular reason you decided to tackle this _today?”_

Kili looks up at him, mouth open but evidently too befuddled to speak. “No…?”

That’s what does it for Fili – that wide-eyed, innocent puppy look always does. Fili gets down on his knees and scoops Kili up in a tight embrace. “Oh, baby it’s all right, you can let it out. I’m here for you.”

 _“Fili.”_ Reluctantly, Kili pushes his brother away, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. “Not that I mind, but... what the _hell?”_

Fili blinks, his fingers fidgeting with the fabric of Kili’s shirt. That was definitely _not_ the reaction he’d been expecting. “Didn’t you hear? One Direction, they...” He resists the urge to make the obvious joke. “They’ve gone their separate ways.”

To his astonishment, Kili begins to laugh. “Oh, _that?_ Fili, it’s not true. They’re not breaking up.”

Fili closes his eyes. _Denial is the first st_ _age_ _._ But instead he says, as gently as he can: “Kili, it was on the news...”

“Then I guess you guys got it wrong. It’s a hiatus, not a breakup – and I for one am _happy_ that they’re finally taking some time off for themselves.”

Fili frowns. “But you were fixing things...”

“So? I’ve been meaning to for a while.”

Fili studies his brother’s face, but, try as he might, he can’t find any evidence of Kili attempting to mask his inner turmoil. If he’s being honest with himself, Kili looks... well, completely fine. He glances down, feeling a bit silly all of a sudden. “...Oh.”

Kili brushes a kiss against Fili’s lips. “That’s not to say I don’t appreciate your concern, though.”

A knot of anxiety immediately loosens in Fili’s chest, and he smiles, reaching up to tangle a hand in Kili’s long hair. “I’m glad you aren’t upset.” He lowers his head, pressing a line of kisses along Kili’s jawline. “But at the same time, I also have to admit I’m _slightly_ disappointed...”

Kili hums questioningly as his brother’s lips move down his neck.

“I was thinking..." Fili finally reaches the base of Kili's neck and places another kiss there, before raising his head to bring their mouths level again, “...that you might need some... _special_ comforting tonight...”

The light bulb goes off and Kili grins. He closes the distance between them, pressing a hand behind Fili's neck. For a moment there are no words between them, just lips and tongues moving against each another. Once they finally break apart, Kili groans out, “Oh, Fili, you know me _so_ well. You're absolutely right, I’m _so_ upset...” He trails his hand down Fili’s arm, trying not to laugh. “And only _you_ can make me feel-”

He’s interrupted by an awkward sounding cough. Nearly in unison, Fili and Kili rip themselves apart, almost as if they’ve been struck by lightening. Kili slams his hand down on his abandoned wrench, cursing underneath his breath, while Fili nearly topples into the person behind him, glancing upward with a guilty expression as he does so.

It’s Sif, of course – standing in the doorway with bright red ears, looking nearly as mortified as Fili feels himself. “Um. Just wondering... What time is dinner?”

“Give me thirty minutes,” Kili rumbles behind them. “You can start on the salad if you want.”

“Okay. Um.” Sif glances at the doorknob. “Should I shut the door…?”

“No! No need!” Fili nearly shouts it as he scrambles up to his feet. “We were, uh, just about to go downstairs ourselves.”

Sif snorts. “Yeah, right.”

“No, really.”

“Sure, whatever you say.” Sif smiles sardonically and taps her knuckles against the open door. “Just remember next time that these can be your best friend, all right?” And with that, she saunters away.

Kili bursts out laughing once she’s out of earshot. “Oh man, I think we just got told, Fili.”

Fili rubs at his chin, then begins laughing as well. “Yeah, I suppose we did.”

 

* * *

 

Several hours later, Fili extracts himself from Kili’s bed, nearly having a heart attack as he does so. For a moment he thinks Sif has caught them again, but no – it’s the life-size Harry Styles cardboard cutout in the corner that’s been staring at them all this time. “And _this_ is why we normally have sex in _my_ room,” Fili mutters to himself as he starts throwing on his clothes.

Kili smiles up at him sleepily from the other side of the bed. “You know, if she catches you sneaking down the hallway in the middle of the night, it’s going to be pretty obvious what we were up to.” He pats the empty space next to him. “You might as well stay.”

“But my alarm’s in my room.”

“I’ve got my phone right here, dipshit. I can get you up.”

Fili laughs and sits back down on the bed, drawing Kili in for one last kiss. “You’ve got an interesting method of pillow talk.”

“Hey, no worse than your classy fuck-and-run plan.”

Alarmed, Fili pulls back. “What’s that supposed to mean? We’ve _always_ gone back to our own rooms after...”

Kili stretches and sits up so he can face Fili properly. “Yeah, but seeing as she’s known about us for a while now... I’m thinking it’s not the worst thing in the world if she finds us in bed together.”

His brother’s tone is relaxed, but Fili can see how the muscles in his jaw tighten; he wonders how long Kili has been meaning to bring this up. Without saying another word, he pushes the covers aside and gets into bed next to Kili. “Come to think of it, you’re right. I suppose it’s been a long time since she’s needed one of us in the middle of the night, anyway.”

Kili smiles over at him, clearly pleased to find Fili in complete agreement. “What time do you need to be up?”

“Six.”

“And do you need me to turn Harry around so you can sleep?”

With great effort, Fili stifles his laughter. _“Please.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And feel free to check out my other FiKi Week fills [right here](http://khafushun.tumblr.com/tagged/fikiweek) :)


End file.
